Oriana
by minnie81
Summary: Teyrn Bryce Cousland is travelling with his son. Little did they know he would find a wife for him in Antiva. Oriana x Fergus / Cailan
1. Chapter 1

I Had this idea to write about Oriana...

OOOOOO

Teyrn Bryce Cousland is travelling up north with his son Fergus. He is now eighteen years old, handsome young man. Bryce took his son with him, to have some fun and explore the world before he would be married with Delilah Howe in the next spring. They have now reached their destination, Antiva.

Fergus looks around admiring the town. He rolls up the sleeves of his shirt as its getting hotter. "This sure is different than back home" Fergus says and his eyes are gaucht by a pair of pretty girls walking pass him. They smile to him shyly.

"Yes… you're right about that son" Bryce says and is amused of his son checking the local ladies.

"Did you see that merchant, with those leather boots and stuff?" Fergus asks and they both can smell the scent of the Antivan leather.

"I did, we can go buy some boots tomorrow if you want"

"Lets do that…"

"Now we need to find some fine rooms…" Bryce looks around and spots a fine looking tavern. Noble people are gathered around it. "That seems like a good place" He says and Fergus follows him inside. Bryce gets them rooms and their servants carry their things. Fergus is already waiting at the table when Bryce orders them dinner. They talk for a while, what are they going to do during their stay at the town. Bryce has some business in the palace as he agreed to be King Maric's diplomat of sorts. When Maric heard Bryce was going to Antiva, he send him to talk with the local King. He thought it might be good to have allies in north, even if the countries are far apart.

Next day as Bryce is waiting for a reply from the palace so he and Fergus went shopping. They buy the Antivan leather boots from the store they saw earlier. And they find some gifts to bring home to Eleanor and Elissa. Eleanor will have a nice necklace and Elissa a fine pair of daggers. When they arrive to the tavern, there is a message waiting for Bryce. He got his audience with the King.

When Bryce went to the palace, he left Fergus on his own. Fergus is walking around town, grinning as he passes the brothel and the ladies try to lure him. He shakes his head as he manages to walk away. He was watching a pair of children playing with a dog as he hears a scream. "Let me go!" He hears someone yelling. Fergus runs around the corner and sees knights fighting with men who look like bandits and a young woman in the middle of it. And he has never seen anything so beautiful. Long chocolate brown hair braided and tied with golden ribbons. Her sky blue eyes glow with the blue silky dress that has diamonds on the bodice. It looks like the knights are trying to protect her. One of the bandits has managed to take a hold of the woman. Fergus touches his sword observing and counting his changes. He then acts and joins the knights.

"Let the lady go!" He demands and points at one of the bandits with his sword.

The bandit chuckles "Oh, the boy wants to play a hero"

"Please help me" The woman looks at Fergus and tries to get away from the bandit.

Fergus fights of one bandit and turns to the one holding the woman. "Let go of her!" He prepares for another fight. The bandit laughs and pushes the woman to the ground. Fergus avoids his attack easily and he feels the end of his sword hitting his back. Another bandit comes to his aid. The men had no idea they would be facing a highly trained noble swordsman. Even the knights are impressed of the young man. Fergus puts his sword on the holster and walks to the woman. Offers his hand… "Are you ok, milady?" He helps her up.

She takes support from his chest as he pulls her up. She gasps from the closeness and admires the brave young man. "Yes. Thank you ser.." She steps back and cleans her dress.

"Fergus… my name is Fergus.." He moves a bit of his brown hair from his eyes but it falls back down.

"Oriana…" She smiles to him, looks at his deep brown eyes.

"I hope they didn't hurt you"

"I'm ok… But… your arm" She says and Fergus notices blood on his shirt…

"Oh, its just a little cut.." He says…

"But…"

"Highness, we need to get back to the palace." One of the knights comes to Oriana. Fergus looks at her, is she a princess?

"yes… I guess we do…" Oriana says and looks back at Fergus… "Follow us, we'll have someone tend to your wound…" Fergus says he is fine but Oriana insists… And he surrenders. He really doesn't mind spending more time with the lovely young princess. He thinks, what his father would say if they would meet in the palace.

Bryce has been talking with the Antivan King for a while and they are walking in the palace corridor. His son and daughter-in-law are walking with them. A knight comes to the King and tells about the attack towards his daughter. "Where is she?" He asks concerned. Oriana is his youngest child.

"I believe she went to the parlour, your Majesty" The knight bows and leaves.

Bryce follows them towards the room and as they get there, he sees Fergus sitting in the couch. A young woman is tying his arm with a bandage and she giggles to something he said to her. "Fergus?" Bryce asks confused.

"Father" Fergus calls him little amused…

King turns to look at Bryce. "This is your son?" And as he agrees he goes to Oriana. "How are you dear, you're not hurt?"

"No, I'm fine, father… Lord Fergus here, he risked his life, when a bandit held me" Oriana says and finishes tying Fergus's wound.

"Thank you, for that young man" The King says.

"I could not just watch them… your Majesty… I found it better to use the skills I have" Fergus says and pulls his sleeve down over the bandage…

"I insisted we at least would tend to his wound" Oriana says

They gather around the parlour and have some tea. Bryce notices how Fergus is fascinated about the princess. And her admiration towards his son is not hard to notice either.

Later the King and Bryce are standing in the balcony, just when Bryce and Fergus are about to leave. Bryce tastes the tobacco, he was offered, even if he doesn't smoke much himself. "I was thinking…" The King started. "My daughter is at age and I have been looking for a husband for her." He turns to Bryce. "What do you thing? They seem to get along well already"

"You mean my son?" Bryce asks and thinks… could he break his deal with Howe? "It would be an honour, Majesty" He decides it probably wouldn't be wise to say no to him.

"Good. We have a deal then." He smiles. "And I think your King now has a new ally" He raises his class and drinks. "We'll have the wedding in your place… Highever was it?" He looks at Bryce and he nods. "I hope your King will come too, I look forward to meeting him…"

"I'm sure he will…" Bryce says following him inside. They had some news for Fergus and Oriana.


	2. Chapter 2

Oriana was standing at the deck of the ship when they were getting closer to the Highever docks. Her sister Melin and her husband were standing next to her. Their older brother stayed in Antiva to rule the land when his father was away. Oriana took a hold Melin's hand and smiled to her. "I cant wait to see him" She says little embarrassed.

"Oh, I cant believe you have just met him once… "Melin says and puts her arm around Oriana. "Is that the castle?" She notices the castle in the middle of the town. Long white towers reaching for the skies.

"It must be…" Oriana admires it. "Its beautiful…" She says and looks around, sees horse carriages near the docks and people around them. "They're here…" She looks at Melin..

"Oh, is that him?"

"Yes…" Oriana says and smiles as she sees Fergus. And she cant wait that she gets of the ship.

The families greets each other. Fergus kisses Oriana's hand. Oriana wonders about the scar in his little sister's face. And she looks at Fergus amused when she babbles about, what she has heard about the Antivan crows. And she is little shocked to hear she is training as a rogue. A nice dinner was served in the castle dining room. The guests were tired from the trip and retired early. Oriana laid in her bed, looked at the room. It was so different than the style in Antiva, but it was nice. She wondered what their room would be like. She heard they were decorating Fergus's room for them, she was put in a guestroom for now. If she wouldn't have been so tired from the trip, she would have had hard time to fall asleep as she was so excited about this. But she was also little scared about the change that was happening in her life. She would not see her family every day anymore, but she would have another family. And they all seemed so nice and welcoming. Oriana dreams about Fergus when she falls asleep.

o

While the servants are preparing for the wedding and the guests are coming to Highever. Fergus and Elissa have taken their guests for a picnic. Oriana, Melin and her husband are sitting with them under and old oak, on a hill near the beach. They watch as the ships sail towards the docks and sit on the blankets. Elissa has taken something nice for them to eat and drink. She also has stolen some of the goods meant for the wedding. Nan almost caught her, but she managed to flee before she noticed who had been stealing the goods she was preparing. They all had fun when she told the story.

Fergus sat next to Oriana and she leaned little towards him. She felt safe when he put his arm around her. Melin looked at her little sister, it warmed her heart seeing her so happy. She has been taking care of her like a mother, as theirs died when Oriana was just a little girl. Melin is ten years older than her. Oriana has always been their little princess, a lot younger than the other children.

Oriana and Fergus have been walking little slower than the others. She is holding his arm. They haven't been talking, just enjoying each others company. Fergus puts his arm around her. When Elissa looks back, they had stopped and are kissing. Oriana has a little blush on her cheeks when they join the others.

o

The wedding day.

Oriana wasn't sure what to think when the peaceful morning was broken by the door opening. She brushed the sleep from her eyes when the servants carried her wedding dress to the room, followed by Melin, Eleanor and Elissa. Oriana sat up to watch them, covered herself with the warm blanket. She turned to look at the dress, it was her mothers wedding dress. She wished she could remember her better and looked at Melin. She hugged Oriana, like she knew what she was thinking. Kissed her forehead. "Morning, did you sleep well?"

"not really" Oriana said nervous and Eleanor smiled to her warmly.

The others helped her get dressed and Melin did her hair. They watched as Elissa tired the veil in front of the mirror and laughed as her mother scared her by promising to find her a husband soon if she wants to be a bride.

The door was knocked and Eleanor went to open it. "Is she ready?" Oriana's father asked.

"Yes, come in… your Majesty" Eleanor said.

"Its Gerald dear Eleanor" He smiled and touched her shoulder. "We are soon a family…" He says and sees Oriana…

"What do you think?" She asks as Melin is finishing putting the veil on her.

"Oh, you're the most beautiful bride there has ever been" He kisses her forehead and continues. "your mother would have been so proud"

Oriana almost cries thinking about her mother, but laughs it off "Oh, father. Don't make me cry now. I cannot have red eyes today"

"Dear. I think we all might have red eyes soon" Her father says and looks at Eleanor, she is getting emotional already.

o

Oriana is holding Gerald's arm as they walk out of the room. She freezes as she spots Fergus coming from his room. He is straightening his collar and stops to stare at her. "Fergus! Do not look!" Elissa runs to him and drags him away by his arm. Fergus obeys amused leaving the others laughing.

Fergus is standing in the altar, Feeling little nervous, a lot in fact. He is feeling lucky to be able to marry the woman he loves. He admits it, he does love her so much already. Not many nobles are able to have this opportunity. He nearly missed it himself. He looks at Arl Howe briefly, there is only Thomas with him. He missed his friend Nathaniel, he had left to Free Marches for training. Then his eyes caught on Oriana. The sun coming from the open doors lights her veil and the decorations on her dress. She is like an angel, he thinks and stared at her, when she walks towards him. Gerald offers her hand to him. Fergus kisses Oriana's hand. "You are so beautiful…"

"Thank you Fergus…" She smiles nervous and he can feel her hand shaking a little. He holds her hand gently when they face the revered mother.

The nobles watch as the Teyrn's son married a foreign princess. He already has relations to Orlais by his wife Eleanor. He is becoming almost more powerful than the King. King Maric has come to the wedding with Prince Cailan. Later Bryce and Gerald are talking with Maric, Eamon and Loghain. Fergus is talking with Cailan, Melin and her husband. Elissa is walking with Oriana in the garden. She thought she needed a little break.

"Thank you, I really need this" Oriana sits on the bench…

"I noticed…" Elissa laughs.

"Oh, Ellie… I didn't think I would be this happy"

"You really like Fergus?" She asks and sits next to her.

"Yes… I think I might love him"

"Good… I wouldn't marry some one I would not be in love with"

"They haven't arranged anything for you yet?"

"Maker… No…" Elissa says relieved… "though, I heard mother talking about Thomas… now that Fergus didn't marry…" She stops and puts a hand over her mouth…

"What?" Oriana asks confused.

"Oh… you didn't know my father had arranged his marriage already…?"

"No… he was bethroned?"

"Yes… kind of, they were to marry this spring…"

"ou…" Oriana looks down.

"But… I do think things turned out well, don't you? He got to marry the girl he loves?" Elissa smiles and is pleased about the smile on Oriana. Relieved she didn't spoil her day.

o

Elissa brings Oriana back. "Gus, I brought your wife back" She declares when they get to Fergus and Cailan.

"Well, thank you Ellie, I hope you didn't scare her" He says amused.

"No… I told her I would kick your ass if you wouldn't behave"

Oriana smiles embarrassed.

"Ellie… I have never heard a lady speak like that" Cailan says.

"Maybe not the ones you have been seeing" Elissa snaps back at him

"Ellie!" Fergus laughs. Oriana gasps and holds her hand over her mouth. How can she speak to a Prince like that? But Cailan just chuckles to her.

"Gus, Can you spare your wife for a dance?" Cailan asks as they calm down.

"Of Course"

Cailan offers his hand to Oriana and she follows him to the dance floor. "So… you're and Antivan princess…" He says and admires her beauty.

"Yes…" She says and feels him softly touching her back. She feels her heart beating faster.

"What is it like in Antiva?"

"You have not been there?"

"No, I have just read about it and the Crows"

Oriana smiles "Oh the Crows, that is just one part of it. Antiva is… well, it much warmer and sunnier than Ferelden"

"Oh, you haven't seen the worst yet, wait few months and its all cold and muddy" Cailan says amused. "But about the Crows… are they criminals there or?"

"No, not really. Nobles themselves use them to get more power. My uncle was killed by a Crow, he was the King before my father"

"ou… not by your father I hope"

"No" She laughs…"It was a jealous husband"

"I see… They use them for revenge aswell"

"They do"

"Are all the girls so pretty in Antiva?" He suddenly asks

"you flatter me…"

"Of course… I have only this dance… I need to be quick and say all I have to"

"Are you in a hurry to leave?"

"No, but Gus is?" He says amused of her blushing.

"Ou…" She looks away embarrassed.

"You're worried?"

"I…"

"I don't blame you, but I don't think he is as bad as he looks" Oriana giggles and he thinks, she is just the cutest thing ever.

"I heard you got married too, not long ago" Oriana says as she calms down.

"Yes, its been only two months."

"I don't think I saw her here"

"She is not… she is in Gwaren. Her mother is not well, she didn't want to leave her."

"Oh, how sad… Have you known Fergus long?"

"Since we were kids… (sighs) I thinks he a lucky man…" He says at the end of the dance and takes her back to Fergus. "you lucky dog, I'm a bit jealous" He says to Fergus before leaves them and takes Elissa to dance.

o

"How long are we expected to stay here?" Oriana leans to Fergus…

"Are you tired?" He asks amused.

"oh, I didn't say that" She smiles embarrassed.

"We can leave now if you want"

"Yes, please…" Fergus kisses her cheek and takes her hand, leading her away from the ball room. But Oriana is really nervous walking with her husband to their room for the first time. She feels her heart beating faster as he puts his hand on her back, escorting her. She looks around their room while Fergus closes the door. It's a beautiful room, she looks at the huge bed with carved pillars as Fergus puts his arms around her. He kisses her neck from behind. "Are you nervous?" He asks.

"A little…" She admits…

"You don't need to be… I'll be really gentle…" He says and moves his hands on her breasts. She gasps from his touch, but leans her back against him.

And she did fell asleep in his armpit, knowing she didn't need to be so scared of this…

o

Fergus held his arm around Oriana when they watched the ship leaving the docks. Fergus was all she had dreamed of, but she would miss her family.


	3. Chapter 3

After couple moths the Couslands travelled to Redcliffe. Arl Eamon has had a son. His wife Isolde is a close friend to Eleanor. Isolde is showing her and Oriana the baby. Connor is asleep in his cot. Eleanor leans to him and touches his cheek gently. "Oh, I cant wait to have my first grandchild" She says dreaming about it.

Oriana blushes when Isolde looks at her. "Is she?"

"no… not that I know of…" Now Eleanor looks at Oriana too.

"I am not…" She says and Eleanor smiles at her embarrassment. And remembers Elissa. Oriana offers to go get her and escapes the room. She walks in the corridor towards the stairs. And walks right into Cailan who comes around the corner. Cailan touches her shoulders and she has her hands on his chest as a reflex.

"Oh, I'm so sorry" Cailan realises to let go of her…

"Its ok…" She tries to think what to do with her hands as he is still standing quite close to her. They have a nerve breaking quiet moment as they try to think of something to say.

"I came to see my cousin…" Cailan says suddenly…

"Oh, he is really cute.." She smiles but soon leaves to find Elissa. Cailan watches her until she disappears around the corner. And Oriana cant relax until she gets to Fergus and feels his arm around her.

o

Oriana has been spending time with Elissa. She has even agreed to let her teach her swords, so she can spar with her. Ser Gilmore is teaching them both one day. Fergus enjoys watching them, her. He falls in love with her even deeper. His father catches him more than once sitting towards the window and looking at her sparring, when he was suppose to be doing some work he has asked him to do.

"Fergus…" Bryce again walks to the study and sees him next to the window.

"Yes?" He asks, not turning to look at him.

"Are they sparring?"

"Yes.."

"I thought so…" Bryce says amused.

"Maker!" Fergus gets up from the chair.

"What is it?"

"She passed out" Fergus runs out of the room. Bryce looked out of the window. Elissa and Ser Gilmore are at Oriana, who is laying on the ground. He runs after Fergus.

Fergus runs towards Oriana. She is already awake and sitting. Elissa is asking how she is, Ser Gilmore standing close to them.

"Oriana" Fergus kneels down to her.

"Fergus…" She holds him

"I saw you fall…"

"I just felt so weak suddenly…"

"Come on… I'll carry you inside…" He takes her in his arms…Bryce gets to them and Fergus asks him to get the mage to check her. Fergus puts Oriana down on their bed, sits next to her, holding her hand. He moves aside when the mage checks her.

"Now… relax dear. I will use my magic a little" She says and places her hands over her.

Oriana watches her hands as she moves them and her face when her expression changes. "what is it?" She asks

"Oh.." The mage smiles… "This is nothing serious… You're with child. Now, you cannot tire yourself like that anymore"

"I… Fergus?" She looks at him

He kisses her forehead "Oh, love. I was so worried, but a baby…" He holds her tight. Bryce smiles at the door and gives room for the mage when she leaves. And soon the room filled with happy people as Eleanor and Elissa joins them.

O

One day. Fergus finds Oriana looking at her swollen tummy in front of the large mirror in their room. She has pulled her dress against herself so the round tummy shows better. He is smiling at her from the door. He feels to lucky to have such a pretty young wife and a baby on the way. He was just talking with Cailan at the landsmeet, from where he has now returned with Bryce. He was being so happy about Oriana and heard how Cailan's wife has been upset for not getting pregnant.

Oriana sees him through the mirror. "Fergus" She turns around and walks to him. Hugs him tight. "you're back"

"Yes… Are you ok?"

"Am I pretty anymore with this thing?"

"Oh, you are more beautiful than ever" He kisses her lips softly

"Really?" She asks and wants to hear more.

"Yes… and you know it"

"I still like to hear you say it" She smiles.

"Oh… I was tricked to say it, again" He says amused and holds her…

"Fergus…" She says quietly

"Yes?"

"I'm scared…"

"The birth?" He asks and looks at her

"Yes… Melin… she died giving birth" She looks down sad…

"Oh" Fergus kisses her cheek "you will be fine… we have already a mage and a midwife ready for you"

"but still…"

"hush… it will be ok" He brushes her hair…

"I love you Fergus…"

"I love you my dear…"

O

And one night. Fergus wakes up as Oriana slaps at his face. He has been snoring as the baby started coming. "What?" Fergus holds his cheek and opens his eyes tired.

"Help me!" She gasps from the pain..

"Oh, maker…" He gets up quickly and hits his foot on the corner of a trunk at the end of the bed.

"Don't leave me!"

"I just get help" He says at the door and orders the guard in the hallway to get some help. "I'm here…" He comes back and holds her hand.

Bryce and Eleanor have woken up and meet Elissa at the hallway when they come out of the room. "Is it the baby?" Elissa asks

"I think so" Eleanor says and walks to the room. Bryce holds his arm around Elissa as they watch the mage, the midwife and a pair of maids running from the corridor. Eleanor manages to get Fergus out of the room and he goes to the parlour with Elissa and Bryce.

"it's a boy…" Eleanor goes to the parlour in a while, a big smile on her lips.

"Is she ok?" Fergus asks

"Yes… they both are. You can come now" She says and they go meet little Oren.

o

Cailan comes to visit Highever and to see his friend's son. He and Fergus are in the nursery, looking at the cot. "it's a fine boy" Cailan says

"Yes…" Fergus touches the baby's head and smiles to Oriana as she walks to the room. Cailan follows her with his eyes. She has a long dressing gown that falls down along her curves. Her hair is loose in her back and her eyes are sparkling.

"Oh, Hi Cailan.." She smiles to him.

"I had to come see your boy"

"Oh… he is so cute…" She leans to the cot "yes, you are… so cute…"

Cailan watches her. Falling for her and feeling jealous as she goes to kiss Fergus. His relationship with his wife is nothing like that. He wants the same… with someone like her.


	4. Chapter 4

Sad news from Denerim reaches Highever. King Maric has died. The Couslands travel to the capital for the funeral and Cailan's crowning. They have a small estate in town that they use when they are in Denerim. Cailan comes to visit them after the funeral. Fergus hugs him brotherly. Elissa makes him laugh by kissing his cheek. But Oriana's hug comforts him the most. "I'm sorry about your father, Cailan" She says.

"Thank you…" He lets go of her…" I am glad you all could be there"

"Of course… And you do know you can come to Highever when ever you want" Fergus says and he goes to the parlour with his friend. They talk and have drinks. Cailan is happy that he knows such a family, they sometimes make him feel like he is part of it. He decides he will take time to visit them often.

o

Fergus is not in Highever when Cailan comes to one of his visits. He has just left to Amaranthine with Bryce. Elissa is sparring with Ser Gilmore and Eleanor is visited by her friend Lady Landra. Oriana is walking in the castle with Cailan. "Are you sure, you cant stay longer? He would have wanted to see you"

"I'm sure. I just decided to come here few days ago. I need to get back tomorrow"

"Are you still staying for tomorrow then?"

"Yes. I could stay"

"Good. I have someone to talk with. Elissa is making ser Gilmore teach her swords day and night after she heard about the darkspawns"

"She wants to fight them?"

"She said she will protect us from them. I got tired of sparring her after I was hit by the blade. I don't like getting scars" She smiles amused.

"Oh. I wouldn't want to spoil such perfect skin with scars either" He touches her arm gently. She turns to look at where they were heading, hoping he didn't notice that his touch made her feel something. Cailan has been a friend. She does feel something for him, but cant quite put a word to it, what it is. For now, he is just her friend.

They are walking towards the house. They meet Eleanor and her friends near the house. "Cailan. You have come to visit us?" Eleanor asks

"Yes. I was hoping to see Fergus, but I hear he is not here"

"He will be coming back with Bryce next week"

"I have to come back another time then"

"You will stay for the night, have dinner with us?"

"Of course. I'll leave in the morning"

"good… I'll ask Nan make your favourite" Eleanor smiles..

"I hear Oren has grown, we were just going to see him"

"Oh, yes. He will be a strong boy"

Cailan walks away with Oriana. Eleanor's friends don't quite know how to take this. The King is walking in Highever with no guards, alone with the young lords wife. And he is like a common visitor, not being called by his title.

o

Oriana and Cailan are leaning to the cot. Their arms resting at the edge. "You know I envy you two" Cailan says looking at Oren.

"You do. Why?"

"I don't have with Anora, what you two have"

"You mean, you don't love her?"

"I do like her. I have always known she was going to be my wife. I am used to it… but… love… No. I cant say I'm in love with her"

"I'm sorry" Oriana takes a hold of his hand.

Cailan turns to look at her. "…And I'm a bit jealous to Fergus"

"you are? About me?"

"Yes. You" He touches her cheek. "I have never seen anything so beautiful" Oriana gasps, but raises her hand to his on her cheek. They stare at each other for a moment and kiss.

After the dinner. Oriana found herself in Cailan's room and is now laying over him. Naked after the sex. She is braiding a part of his long blond hair. "Cailan…"

"mm" He enjoys her weight over him…

"Fergus cant never know about this"

"He wont"

"I'm not really sorry about this. Does it make me a bad person?"

"No. you're wonderful"

Oriana smiles. "I should get to my room. Ellie sometimes comes when Fergus is away. She always has some secrets to tell me"

"I can believe that" Cailan laughs.

"I must go" She kisses his lips and gets up. He watches her as she dresses up.

Oriana sneaks to her room. Gets to the bed just before Elissa opens the door. "Ana? Are you awake?"

"Yes… Come in?"

She jumps to the bed "I have something to tell you"

"What?"

"I slept with someone" She says happily

"You slept with someone? Who?" She asks shocked

"Ser Gilmore"

"Oh my god… Ellie… He is a knight!"

"I know, but he is my best friend. After you of course."

"Friends don't do that" And she realises that was just what she had done.

"Don't be so shocked… It was nice. He was so nervous" She giggles and gets under the blanket.

"Of course he was. You are the Teyrn's daughter. Do you know what would happen to him if your father finds out?"

"I don't think he would harm him"

"or Fergus?"

"He would harm him" Elissa smiles

"I know…" Oriana shakes her head amused. "Ellie… I hope you know what you are doing…"

"I do. don't worry… I'm quite happy" She gets ready to sleep.

In the morning Oriana meets Cailan in the hallway. He is leaving. They talk for a while as she escorts him. Suddenly he pulls her to a quiet corner and kisses her passionately against the wall. "I'm going to miss Highever"

"Highever will miss her King" Oriana replies and lets him leave.

One evening. Oriana and Fergus are walking back towards their room kissing and laughing. Happy for her new pregnancy. Suddenly she bends over from pain. "Gus…"

"Oh, my god… it's the baby" He holds her and looks for someone with his eyes. Sees his father. "Father! Get the healer!" He shouts as Oriana collapses in his arms, blood painting her green dress black. Fergus stays with Oriana for days as she recovers from a miscarriage. She gets better but they all get dragged down when Cailan calls for help. The blight has started and Cailan is gathering the armies south.


	5. Chapter 5

Oriana was in tears as she said goodbye to Fergus when he left with the Highever soldiers towards Ostagar. Elissa is sparring with Ser Gilmore again. Showing off to Duncan, the Grey Warden Commander. Oriana has put Oren to bed for a nap and walks out of the house. Hears the swords and goes to them. She knew Elissa would be there again. She walks next to Bryce and Duncan. "Bryce. I wouldn't be surprised if she recruited herself to the army" She says and Duncan turns to watch her.

"I know (sighs) Duncan, this is Oriana, Fergus's wife"

"My pleasure, Lady Cousland"

"This is Duncan, the Commander of the Grey Wardens"

"Oh, that's why she is showing of" Oriana says amused

"your lordship. I have to say she would be and excellent candidate" Duncan says carefully.

"You are talking about my daughter…"

"I am not doing anything against your will, your lordship"

"very well…" Bryce says and they continue watching them. He does know how talented Elissa is and thinks about Duncan's words.

O

During the night Arl Howe's men attacked Highever. Elissa saved Oriana's life when she ran to her room. Oriana escaped from Elissa and Eleanor and ran to the nursery. They heard her scream as she found her son murdered. They had to pull her out of the room and take time to calm her down. They needed her to fight. "Oriana…"

"Why would they kill Oren?" She cries

Elissa puts a leather armour on her. Gets her daggers, puts them on her back. Eleanor wipes her tears. "Darling… we need to be strong and survive. You still have Fergus, we'll get to him. When we get out of here…"

Oriana leans to the wall and gathers herself. They convince her to move on…

Duncan, Elissa and Oriana are the only ones who manage to escape the castle. Elissa agreed to join the wardens. They travel days towards south to Ostagar. When they get there, Oriana sees Fergus and Cailan talking. "Fergus…" She says first like a whisper by herself… "Fergus!" Then she calls him and runs to him.

"Oriana?" He catches her to his arms. "Why are you here? What has happened?" He wonders and holds her when she cries. He holds her tighter and kisses her forehead when Elissa and Duncan tell them what has happened. Cailan swears they will get justice. Elissa leaves to prepare for the joining and Fergus takes Oriana to his tent. Cailan cant really focus when Loghain tells him about the strategies.

0

In a meeting before the battle, Cailan sends Elissa and Alistair to light the beacon. He would have wanted to send Oriana too, but she insisted being next to Fergus. Cailan let her have her way and surrendered.

Oriana stood between Fergus and Cailan as they stared at the darkspawns on the woods. She takes a hold of their hands. "Fergus, I love you my husband"

"I love you too"

"Cailan… You are my dearest friend"

"I know… you are mine too"

"Try to be careful, both of you" She says and gasps when Cailan lets go of her hand and gives the first orders. They fight next to the Grey Wardens and one point Duncan saved Cailan from the ogre and dies himself. Cailan hurt his leg when he fell down to the ground. He looks around for Oriana and Fergus. He sees Oriana kneeling to Fergus. And he can hear her crying, calling his name. Cailan has no time to mourn his friend, he needs to get Oriana to safety. Hurting, limping… he kills darkspawns near her and gets to her just before he falls down. "Oriana!"

"Cailan…" She turns to him… "you're hurt too"

"I'll live… I'm so sorry… but we need to run.."

"I cant leave him like this"

"you must, he wants you to live… help me up"

"I…" She hesitates but obeys…

"your Majesty!" A mage runs towards them and clears darkspawns around them. "We need to get out of here"

Oriana holds on to Cailan as they flee. Elissa and Alistair are running down the hill from the tower and see them, join them. Alistair takes a hold of Cailan and they

move faster.

The mage, Wynne, Is healing Cailan. Alistair is gathering his breath as he practically carried Cailan. Elissa is patrolling around the camp. Cailan nods at her and points at Oriana. She is looking back from where they came. Elissa walks to her and wraps her arms around her.

Cailan is stretching his aching leg, the healing magic didn't heal it completely. Oriana walks to him and hugs him. "I'm glad you are still here" She is nearly in tears again…

"Oh, I didn't plan on dying yet…" He holds her…

"you and Ellie are all I have now…"

"Oh, you have me and Wynne too" Alistair says sitting next to them

"Of course dear" Wynne replies..

Elissa looks at them sadly…

They circle around in the wilds, trying to avoid the horde. And they get lost. But soon they see a familiar structure ahead. "That's the imperial highway" Cailan says

"Yes, but we don't know which part of it" She looks around and does not recognise the landscape.

"Maybe we should camp here for the night… the wall guards from the wind" Alistair says and cant sense any darkspawns near by.

"Lets do that… I'll get some wood" Elissa leaves..

Oriana is sleeping, her head in Cailan's thigh as he sits next to the fire and talks with the others. He brushes her hair while talking. They hear someone coming, an army… Elissa, Alistair and Wynne are quickly up and ready to defend. Cailan does not dare to wake up Oriana, even when he sees Anora and Loghain coming to the camp, escorted by his friends. Cailan looks at them angry. Why did Loghain left when he was suppose to attack?

"Cailan… You are alive?" Anora says glad

"hush" Cailan shows sleeping Oriana

"What?" Anora looks at him confused…

"Fergus died in Ostagar… Rendon's men killed their son when he took over Highever" Cailan tells her and she cant be mad for him holding another woman.

"Cailan I…" Loghain starts…

"Not now…" Cailan says and sighs as he realises they woke up Oriana. She opens her eyes and gasps backing away as she sees Loghain next to them. Cailan touches her arm gently and gets up. He takes Loghain to the side and has a word. "What the hell was that?"

"I tried to save what I could…"

"You disobeyed a direct order!"

"We would have all been killed, Cailan"

"I know you were my father's friend and you are my wife's father… But I AM your King and you keep forgetting it!"

"Cailan you might not have a kingdom to rule much longer"

"What?"

"Howe and some other nobles have gathered together with Orlaisian rebels. They have killed empress Celene and…"

"… I had to escape Denerim" Anora says… "Father saved my life, when he came with his men…"

"Maker.." Cailan brushes his neck and looks at Elissa and Oriana… "That's why they needed Bryce dead…"

"He had too much power to their liking…"

"Are they mad… it's a blight!" Cailan walks a bit..

"They use it… Your armies were in Ostagar… They might have their own wardens waiting…" Loghain says

"We must do something" Anora says

"I don't see much options… Get a big enough army and fight them. I did it with Maric and I will do it with you" Loghain says and walks to Cailan.

Cailan touches his shoulder and walks next to the fire…" We just need to gather an army"

"The treaties!" Elissa looks at Alistair

"Yes!" Alistair says and walks to them. "Duncan gave them to me… We have the Warden treaties… Mages, Elves, Dwarfs… They need to help us during the blight… we can use them…"

"good… And we'll go to Eamon… he wasn't in Ostagar…"

"Cailan…" Oriana says softly behind him.

"Yes?" He replies turning to him and his voice softened…

"We need to send word to my father… he will give you an army"

"Oh, Maker… that's right.."

"Her father?" Anora asks

"Yes… Haven't I told you? He is the Antivan King" Cailan turns to her. Anora looks at Oriana. Her, a princess? She hasn't heard about it, or she didn't pay any attention. Cailan has talked about her and her son so much. Anora didn't listen anymore, just replied to his lines.

They soon move towards Redcliffe. They were little ashamed when Loghain revealed they were just few hours walk away from the castle. They felt a bit foolish getting lost so near it.


End file.
